


An Exercise in Threes

by daisydiversions



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thanks for wishing me well off before my footy match, love.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exercise in Threes

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experiment in writing a fic, three sentences at a time, for Aja's three sentence fluff fest.

Eames' hands are under Arthur's sweater vest and cupping Arthur's tits through her bra before Arthur can properly sit next to her in the browning glass beneath the bleachers. She crawls to straddle Arthur's lap as soon as she's in range, their knee highs rubbing together, Eames' shorts bunching where they meet Arthur's skirt in a desperate press, and Eames can feel the switch blade Arthur hides in her Mary Janes with the side of her cleats. 

Arthur rolls her eyes at this show of exuberance, but Eames spares a hand from groping to tuck Arthur's bangs behind her ear to show she knows Arthur is showboating and flashes her a cheeky grin, “Thanks for wishing me well off before my footy match, love.”

 

***

 

Arthur comes back from hols with this fucking gorgeous houndstooth coat, and Eames is sick with the idea of Arthur in nothing but that coat, the hem barely reaching her thighs, the lining silky and cool against Arthur's nipples. She thinks about it all the time, on her bed, in maths, on the walk home with Eames' hand loose on Arthur's hip, in that little section of park that Arthur likes to pull Eames into and snog her against a white trellis and vines hanging all about. 

Instead, Eames buys Arthur a scarf; long enough for two.

 

***

 

They meet when Arthur looks to be in a spot of trouble and Eames is passing by and happens upon them, and, obviously appearances deceive and all that because Eames saw a bit of a girl up against two big guys, and if Eames' winning personality couldn't talk them out of it, her steel toed boots might have a word or two to put in. Eames had barely ducked the first punch and kicked the guy in the shins when Arthur used the diversion to knee the other one in the balls and then pull a knife. 

Eames might have been a little in love right then.

 

***

 

They go a bit easy when exams come 'round because Arthur actually cares about grades (both hers and Eames' by chance), but it lends well to a decent cover for Arthur to be allowed out late on a school night. Eames is a little disheartened when Arthur utilizes this new power by properly going to the library, but is soon rewarded for her unending loyalty by the discovery of Arthur's library kink. 

It turns out to be quite an industrious evening indeed, with them two sharing a bench in a removed corner, Eames pushing Arthur's french braid to the side and affixing her mouth to the base of Arthur's skull, heroically attempting a bite there, where only Eames will know of it. Arthur untucks Eames' shirt and huffs out rough breaths in her ear in what may be an attempt at reciting the periodic table.

 

***

 

Eames' roommate is utterly scandalized by them, which Eames thinks is hilarious considering what Mael Miles gets up to on the third floor with his girlfriend Dominique. Then again, the first time she'd seen Arthur, Fischer had walked in on Eames with her face between Arthur's thighs and Arthur's panties down to her knees, and Arthur had been so pissed at Eames, she swore she wasn't letting anything inside her unless it was on Egyptian Cotton sheets in a five star suite. Eames spent days going through her files, trying to remember which of her accounts had money clean enough to wire to the State before she accepted the fate of pickpocketing in the city and babysitting the international program director's kids until she had enough cash.

 

***

 

After that first meeting with the goons, Arthur just walks off with an unconcerned, “Thanks,” cool and dismissive, and Eames is too busy watching her arse walk away from under the sweet pleats in the school issued skirt to say more than, “Anytime, darling.” To Eames' credit, it wasn't as though she thought there was anyone she couldn't find again if she wanted to, and though she was appalled that there was anyone under the age of 93 who didn't have an active Facebook account, helpfully revealing all their secrets at the will of Eames' fingers, Eames found her just the same.

Eames just didn't expect to at the shooting range, (but maybe she should have).

 

***

 

Arthur is wearing a goddamn tea length dress and a string of delicate pearls around her neck like she's dinning in the Hamptons, instead of at a party, getting drunk off crappy beer with high schoolers. 

They're a couple of rounds in when Arthur takes what Eames can only charitably call a very poorly concealed dive, losing the round and puts her cards down, seemingly ready to amicably take her punishment.

Shifting away, Arthur pulls her hair up in a twist above her head, and looks, over her shoulder, at Eames, from under lowered lids, and asks if Eames'd please help with her dress; Eames' hands near tremble on the zip, her mouth dry, her panties wet.

 

***

 

After that, it's not too much of a surprise that by the end of the night they have the couch to themselves, their party having lost interest in the initial hilarity and found a new source of amusement, but Eames is pretty sure she wouldn't notice or care regardless. Arthur's dress is still missing an action, which Eames is excited about, and Eames' t-shirt has found a new home over a nearby lamp shade. 

They're not doing anything too salacious, not yet, just kissing deep and wet and slow, with Arthur under Eames on the couch, and Eames' thumbs creeping under Arthur's bra to just swipe at the little crease of flesh under Arthur's left breast, and Arthur's leg half bent over her back, cotton underwear with little hearts on them rising and falling with Arthur's slim hips, and Eames nips at the little noises Arthur is making with the back of her throat, definitely keeping them.


End file.
